On the Day of Love, Chocolate, and the Annoying Color Pink
by rohasshiki
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Hachiman has to sit and suffer through the obnoxious gossip of the other students in his class. Surrounded by the spirit of Valentine's, what will happen to him on this day of love and chocolate? Feedback appreciated. A short, two-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day: A day of chocolate, love, and the obnoxious color pink. A day where boys around the country raise their hopes of receiving chocolate from the girl they like, or from any girl at all. Some people are even desperate to the point where it no longer matters to them who they receive chocolate from. For some, this means that the person giving them chocolate may be none other than themselves. Truly a self deprecating holiday, so much so that it shouldn't even be called a holiday anymore. All it brings is joy to a small handful of the lucky few, while making everyone else realize just how alone they are.

In a way, maybe it's a good thing. Finally teach those annoying optimists a lesson or two about society.

Only the socially "cool" people receive chocolate. Those who are considered top of the social pyramid, the ones that people look up to. Someone like the leader of a social clique, or the captain of the soccer team. People like these are the ones who receive all the chocolate, anyone else has to get their own. Indeed, it is a sad but enlightening day for many.

Unfortunately, school today will ultimately have a large population of idiots who still think they have a chance at receiving chocolate.

Not me, though. I'm smart enough to know that no such thing will happen to me. I don't fit the stereotypical cool guy role, and I don't want to. There's no reason to, after all. I'm amazing the way I am, and I don't need someone who doesn't understand anything to approve of me.

Although, I can't say it's the same for the girls.

Do they realize how much they crush people's hearts when they give chocolate to someone? Sure, the lucky few get to be confessed to, but everyone else is left in the dust.

Well, not that I care. I won't get any chocolate, and that's fine from me.

 _Well, unless I get some from Totsuka... That would be nice..._

Getting to school, I take a seat at my desk, resting my hands on my chins. Today is probably going to be somewhat annoying to watch, but perhaps it'll be entertaining in one way or another.

Students start filing into the room, and a giddy atmosphere starts to form through the idle chatter and nervous excitement of the groups. I'm sure they're talking about nothing of consequence, trying to fill in the gaps of time before they either hope to receive or give chocolate.

I can hear the rustle of plastic wraps and the like inside people's bags as they enter the classroom. It's a really annoying sound. _Hurry up, sit down, and shut up!_

Bearing the sound until class starts, an elderly man with glasses walks in and stands at the teacher's desk. He sets down some documents and clears his throat as people begin to notice him and quiet down.

"Ah, hello class. I'm Mr. Nakashima. Due to personal reasons, Hiratsuka-sensei won't be able to attend class today, so I'll be filling in for her. I hope we can have a good day together."

The class sits down and Nakashima-sensei starts taking attendance. As he calls out names, I can only imagine what Hiratsuka-sensei is doing right now. _Knowing her, she probably is out drinking away her loneliness. Unless... Nah, she probably didn't find a date. Shame, really. If I'd been born ten years earlier, or her ten years later, I have no doubt that I would have fallen head over heels for her._

Nakashima-sensei finishes calling attendance and proceeds to tell us the assignment. "Alright, well, Hiratsuka-sensei asked me to give you your assignment. Today you'll be exploring the evolution of the love letter genre of literature throughout history. There's a worksheet that goes along with your books. Please open them to page..."

* * *

Classes end without much incident, although coming back from lunch I can tell that a lot of people seem a lot happier. It's exceedingly obvious who received chocolate and who didn't, as well as who was rejected. Unsurprisingly, nothing has happened to me, which is fine. _No news is good news, as they say._

By the end of the day, I'm standing up to go to club when I'm stopped by a certain pink-haired airhead.

"Y-yo, Hikki! Going to club?"

I glance at Yuigahama while slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Yeah."

She smiles. "Ah, I see. Let's go together, then!"

"Sure. I don't mind."

We start walking together, not talking about much before promptly arriving at the clubroom. Yukinoshita is already there, and the smell of tea is already wafting through the air. Yuigahama jumps in first, as usual.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!"

"Hello, Yuigahama. I presume Hikigaya is there too?"

I step into view and nod in her direction. "Yo, Yukinoshita."

She smiles and stands up. "Shall I serve the tea?"

Yuigahama sits down with glee and lets out a small giggle. "Ehe, I've been looking forward to Yukinon's tea all day! I've been really thinking something warm and delicious sounds just too good!"

Yukinoshita chuckles. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad that my tea is something you look forward to." She blushes a bit after she serves the tea. "Actually, I thought in the spirit of Valentine's day, I would serve some special snacks with the tea..."

I look up from my book somewhat curious. Yuigahama claps her hands together in excitement. _She's always the first to react to food. Just like her to be so excited._

Yukinoshita reaches into her bag and pulls out two nicely wrapped bags with several assorted shapes of chocolate cookies. She hands them to the two of us. "Here. Please enjoy them when you wish to. I made extra specifically to eat righ tnow, so you can save those for later."

Surprised at her kindness and thoughtfulness, I put the cookies in my bag. "Er, thank you, Yukinoshita. I'll be sure to enjoy these."

Yuigahama does the same, but then jumps up and hugs Yukinoshita. "Ah, Yukinon, you're the best! Thank you!"

She awkwardly returns the hug. "Yes, of course. You two are my..." She pauses. "Precious friends, after all..."

"Ah, Yukinon! That's so sweet! Here, I have something too!"

She happily pulls out a bag with what looks like burnt cinders and hands it to Yukinoshita.

"Uhh, ignore the looks! I swear that they taste good!"

Yukinoshita tries to hold back a smile. "I'll be sure to try some."

I don't know what I was expecting, but it doesn't look like she has any for me. _Perhaps, I was expecting to get some chocolate because of the fact that Yuigahama is a nice girl... I'm not exactly disappointed, but after she gave some to Yukinoshita I thought I might at least get some giri-choco [1]. After all, we're club members... Oh well, then. I don't really mind._

Just as I say that, Yuigahama glances at me and looks away just as fast before reaching into her bag. "Ah, actually, Hikki, I have some for you too..."

She hands me a small bag with the same "cookies" in them.

"A-ah, thank you, Yuigahama... I'll enjoy them."

She seems to realize something, as she blushes and holds up her hands, as if clearing up a misunderstanding. "Ah, don't get the wrong idea! It's not honmei-choco [2]! It's giri! Giri-choco!"

Somehow, the amount of dedication she's putting into making sure I don't get the wrong idea is coming across as an insult. But, knowing Yuigahama, it really isn't. _Indeed, she's the kind of person who almost always means well. That's what a nice girl is, after all._

So, with that in mind, I end up chuckling a bit. "Of course, of course."

For some reason, she actually looks a little disappointed. "Couldn't you at least act a little sad that it's not honmei-choco?"

"Hah?" _What do you want from me?! Am I supposed to misunderstand after you tell me not to?! I'll never understand girls._

"A-ah, never mind."

I let out a short grunt in response, as I continue to read my book. Munching on the cookies made b Yukinoshita, combined with the delicious tea, brings about a relaxed, cozy atmosphere, which is rather nice. The time goes by quite quickly after that, so it seems like no time at all before we hear a knock at our door.

Yukinoshita is the first to speak up. "Come in."

The door slides open and none other than Hiratsuka-sensei steps in with a grin on her face. "Yo, guys. How's the club going?"

* * *

"Weren't you out with some personal business? What brings you back to school?"

Yukinoshita's questioning tone would normally be enough to make anyone nervous, but Hiratsuka-sensei isn't just anyone.

"Ahaha, I finished it up so I decided I'd come back and check up on my favorite club!" I don't know why, but she gives me an odd glance out of the corner of her eye.

 _Hmph. Yeah right._

"More like you got stood up on your Valentine's date so you decided to come back, right?"

In an instant, Hiratsuka-sensei's fist is inches away from my face.

"You wanna say that again, Hikigaya?"

 _I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!_ "I didn't mean it!"

She lowers her arm, smirking. "That's what I thought."

Yuigahama pipes up. "So, can you tell us what your personal business was? Or is that too personal?"

 _It's in the name, Yuigahama. Please try to be more aware._

"Ah, it was nothing you need to worry about. Just some guy troubles."

"Huh, so I was right?"

There's another evil glare, and I freeze up, not saying a word.

Hiratsuka-sensei sighs. "Yeah, but it wasn't my choice this time. My mother thinks I need help finding a partner. Thinks I'm too old to do it on my own now or something."

 _You know, Hiratsuka-sensei, that's really, really sad. Like, really sad._

But Yuigahama seems to think otherwise. "Ah, don't worry Hiratsuka-sensei! I'm sure you'll find someone special soon! Just keep looking!"

"Yes, I'm sure that there's a suitable partner for you out there, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Yukinoshita's response draws out a resigned smile from Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Well, I've been looking for a while. And even when I think I've found someone, it never works out." She sighs and glances at me. It's so fast that I'm questioning whether or not I'm seeing things.

"And sometimes, it's just not going to work. Maybe, though... Maybe I'll try again soon."

I try to pipe in. It looks like she could use a little optimism right now.

"Who knows, the guy you're looking for might be closer than you think."

She gives me a strange look. And I know I'm not imagining this one. Though I suppose it's not all too strange to look at the person who's speaking.

"Yeah, you might be right."

Yuigahama chimes in. "Exactly! And sometimes, you just have to make a move! You can't always wait forever, because someone else might make their move first! If there's someone you have in mind, Hiratsuka-sensei, then you should go for it! Like, even today! There's no better day than Valentine's day to do it, right?"

She laughs. "Man, you kids sure are smarter than you look. You know what? I think I'll do that. Today, I mean."

Yuigahama pumps a fist, while Yukinoshita smiles. "Good luck, Hiratsuka-sensei!"

"Yes, I wish you luck."

I look up from my book. "Good luck, Hiratsuka-sensei."

She stands up, adjusting her lab coat. "Thanks, guys. I'll be off. I'm sure you'll hear about how it goes sooner or later."

 _Wait, what does that even mean?_

Before I can ask, she leaves the room, with nothing but that cryptic sentence hanging in the air.

* * *

The rest of club proceeds without incident. We finish up the delicious tea and cookies and begin to pack everything up, the loud clanking of our heater going the whole time in the background. Yuigahama starts suddenly upon seeing her phone.

"Ah, shoot! I forgot! I need to go home and help my mom! Sorry, guys, I need to go! See ya later!"

In a rush, Yuigahama bolts out, leaving just me and Yukinoshita in the club room. For some reason, I'm suddenly worried that something might happen. The sun is starting to set through the window, and it's just the two of us in the room. _Hey, doesn't this feel really romantic? Like, isn't the mood kind of perfect right now?_

Yukinoshita stands up, without much urgency. "Well, I should get going as well, then. Can I ask you to lock up after you're done? You're welcome to stay longer if you wish. I should get home though. Not that I can say the same for you, though, Hikigaya."

Happy that nothing is happening, I smirk. "Hah, sure, whatever you say, Yukinoshita. But I'll have you know that I'm sure my little sister can't wait for me to return home."

"Ah, I see. Please excuse me. I gave you more credit than I should have."

"But there wasn't any to begin with, Yukinoshita."

"Exactly." She smiles. "Well then, please excuse me."

She slides the door open and steps out, closing it behind her. Of course, it's just like her to leave while she's still ahead. _I'll have to get her back some time._

I don't really plan on staying much longer, so I turn off the heater and make my way out, locking the door behind me. As I leave, I hear footsteps down the hall. Looking in that direction, I see Hiratsuka-sensei, carrying a stack of papers.

She spots me, and smiles. "Oi, Hikigaya, come help me with these."

"Oh, Hiratsuka-sensei. Yeah, sure."

Figuring it's better for my own safety to help her, I split the stack and carry them for her. They really aren't that heavy, but it's somewhat cumbersome. She guides me back to the staff room where we set them down. For some reason, there aren't any more staff other than her. Though, I guess it is getting somewhat late.

She seems to read my mind. "So, Hikigaya, why are you still here so late?"

Even I'm not all that sure. "I don't know, I guess I just ended up staying later than expected."

Hiratsuka-sensei looks kinda bored. "That so? Well, glad you were there to help me out." She starts rummaging in her purse.

While she's looking away, I can't help but notice that she's quite beautiful. It's honestly surprising to me that she hasn't had a successful love life so far. _I suppose it's only natural once they see her personality._

She stops rummaging around and pulls out a small bag with heart shaped chocolates.

"Here."

 _Wait... What?_ "Is this just thanks for helping?"

She rests her chin on her fist. "Well, partially."

"So... What's the other part?"

 _Just what exactly does she mean by that?_

Hiratsuka-sensei smiles. "Well, it's nothing you should concern yourself over."

 _Uh, excuse me? I think it definitely concerns me._

 _But, just to make sure..._

"Um, this is stupid, but this is giri-choco, right?"

There's an unsettling pause, and all of a sudden thoughts are flying through my mind, with all the possibilities of what might happen. It shouldn't make any sense. It _doesn't_ make any sense. There's no way, right? It's a joke, or a prank. It's not for real. Right? I know I've said that I would fall for her, but I was just saying that, right?

I'm not actually hoping for something, am I?

"Nope, it's honmei."

Her stark answer pulls me back into reality. But it takes me a moment to register what she just said.

"Wha... What?"

She smiles up at me. "Like I said. It's honmei."

It still hasn't really settled with me. But the more I think about it, the less it makes sense.

"Um, this doesn't make any sense, Hiratsuka-sensei. I'm a student and you're a teacher, and I don't think it's right..."

"Don't you think I've thought about that?"

Again, she takes me by surprise.

She sighs. "I know that it's not right. But I've just noticed lately, that nobody seems to understand me." She looks at me. "Nobody but you, Hikigaya."

She stands up tiredly and goes to the window, looking out with her arms crossed. "It doesn't make sense. It's not right. It's like you said: I'm a teacher. It's just not right to think these thoughts about a student. I know that. But these feelings are real. And I don't want to lie to myself any more. I wanted to just get an answer, once and for all. And I thought that, today, on the day of love and chocolate, was the best time I could do it. Things won't ever be the same between us, Hikigaya, but that's a risk I was willing to take. A risk I _am_ willing to take."

My mind is cluttered. I can't think straight. Is this really happening? Did Hiratsuka-sensei really just confess to me? Everything she's saying is still sinking in. I just don't know... I don't understand. This came out of nowhere, and I was not prepared at all... What do I say? What do I do? I don't know.

 _I don't know._

So all I can do is stand there, silent.

Hiratsuka-sensei just sighs and keeps talking. "Well, I'm sure this must be a lot for you. You _are_ Hikigaya, after all. But, I'm ready for whatever you can say. If you can accept my feelings, then I'll be able to wait until you graduate. I can wait for you, and I will, if you can accept it. Not that I expect you to, though. I fully expect you to say no, and that's okay. I just wanted to put these feelings to rest. But in order for me to do that..."

She turns and faces me, taking a deep breath as if preparing for a blow.

"Can I hear your answer?"

* * *

 **[1]: In Japan, Valentine's day chocolate is divided into different categories. Giri-choco is the term given to chocolate that is given as a gift of friendship or thanks. It's platonic.**

 **[2]: The honmei-choco translates into "real feelings" chocolate. It is used typically as a confession or a declaration of one's feelings.**

 **A/N: Sorry to end that on such a cliffhanger, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**

 **Inspired by the spirit of Valentine's day, I decided to write a short little two-part series revolving around someone who will probably take me a while to get around to for an actual story: Hiratsuka. So, yes, if you wanted a story about her, this one will have to keep you sustained until then. Sorry!**

 **Anyways, this story is probably kinda shoddy, because I'm really tired while writing it and I was under a time constraint to release it before Valentine's day ended (I failed).**

 **As always, leave a review if you have any feedback at all, and I hope you enjoyed! And I hope I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	2. Chapter 2

Love: a fickle thing, something tender and sweet while being cold and deadly. Not something that should ever be misconstrued or misunderstood, and something that should be treated with respect when presented the opportunity. Something that should be taken seriously, regardless of the identities of the giver and recipient. Something that, for all intents and purposes, I had assumed I was done with.

And yet.

The fact that I am standing here, currently in a position where I must respond to a confession of love, is undeniable.

The fact that I am standing here, unable to fully understand how I ended up here, in a position where I hold great power, is undeniable.

The fact that I am standing here, having to respond to a confession of love by my teacher, is undeniable.

At first I couldn't believe it. In fact, I still can't. This sort of thing is only supposed to happen in those weird anime and manga! This is real life! Teacher-student relationships don't really exist!

But my eyes and ears don't lie, and what they are telling me is that Hiratsuka-sensei is standing in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes, waiting for my answer.

"Well, Hikigaya?"

My eyes meet hers, and she looks almost resigned... As if she had battled within herself to come to the conclusion that a confession was the only way to go, only to understand that the outcome would inevitably be a rejection.

Or would it?

I had never before seen Hiratsuka-sensei in any sort of romantic light, and yet maybe that was just because I had subconsciously dismissed the thought because I thought it was impossible. I mean, it isn't unreasonable to assume that a teacher would never love a student, especially because she could very well be fired if anyone knew about this conversation.

And there are certainly signs of chemistry between us. Anyone watching would notice, from the banter that we exchange, to the similarities in our personalities. I've even said that if we were the same age, I would have fallen helplessly in love with her. Not to mention, she _is_ beautiful.

I'd never really seen her as a potential love interest merely because of the circumstances between us.

But if she's making the first step, am I okay with this?

It's just too weird to imagine right now! I know I may be highly intelligent, but it doesn't mean I'm able to respond to stuff like this right away!

"Uh... Um..."

Contrary to what I may have thought, Hiratsuka-sensei just laughs. It takes me by surprise, but I stay quiet while she finishes.

"Ahaha, that's just the sort of reaction I would expect from you, Hikigaya! Well, not that I can blame you though. I'm sure this is all very startling." She stands up and grabs her bag. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

At first, just like the rest of the conversation, what she says doesn't quite register in my head. And when it does, the reality of what she's suggesting fills me with dread. I have to take a ride home with a teacher who just confessed to me? What kind of situation is this?!

"Um, Sensei, about that..."

"What is it?" She's almost nonchalantly gathering her belongings and donning a light beige coat.

I shift my weight uncomfortably. "Well, I could always just walk home, or something. You don't need to go out of your way."

Aha! Now I can seem considerate _and_ avoid going home with her!

But she just smirks. "Oh, you're not getting out of it that easily. As a teacher, it's my responsibility to ensure that my students are safe, and it's too late for you to be walking out alone, Hikigaya."

"But..."

"No buts." She smirks. "I insist."

I gulp down a breath as she grabs me by the arm and leads me towards the schools exit.

"Alright, alright, I get it! I can walk myself."

My arm is released from her scarily strong vicegrip and I rub it gently, walking behind her towards the staff parking lot.

"Don't worry, Hikigaya. I didn't grab you _that_ hard."

It was pretty damn hard, you know! But maybe that's just me and my loner lack of strength. "Yeah, yeah."

Once we arrive outside, the air is still chilly, the last remnants of winter still residing in the air. I let out a breath, which escapes in a visible puff of white. I shiver slightly, rubbing my hands together.

"Hikigaya, you don't have a coat?"

"Didn't expect to be staying this late, so I didn't think I needed one."

There's a short pause as I step in front of Hiratsuka-sensei towards her familiar red sports car, only to be followed by a slight thud on my shoulders and a sudden feeling of warmth.

"Huh...?"

I turn to see her without her jacket on, only to realize that _I'm_ wearing her jacket. "Wait a minute, you'll get cold..."

I try to take the jacket off but a firm grip keeps it on my shoulders. "I'll be fine, Hikigaya. Besides, the car is right there, and I can turn on the heater."

Well, she's got a point. "In that case, thanks."

She lets out a breath and smiles, watching the puff disappear into the sky, the sunset fading into the horizon, before turning her attention to me. "Don't mention it."

Her car beeps and I open the door to the passenger side, stepping in while she sits herself in the driver's seat.

I settle in, preferring to gaze out the window rather than engage in any sort of conversation in fear of the awkward tension between us right now. As the car starts silently, Hiratsuka-sensei coughs lightly, in what I assume is an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Trust me, I think it would be much better to just leave things silent!

"So, Hikigaya, how are you?"

I look over to her to find her looking quite normal. Is she even feeling the same tension that I am? Surely she must be, seeing as she's the one who confessed in the first place! Sure doesn't look like it though.

"W-well, I guess things are going fine..."

"Things with the Service Club okay?"

Why is she asking about that? I mean, I suppose it's customary, but wasn't she joking before about how I might like them? "Things are fine, I guess."

"Get any chocolate today?"

"Y-yeah, I did..." What's with these questions?

She makes a small smile. "Ah, good for you. Youth must be nice..."

The car starts slowing down as we enter a few winding turns that lead to my house. We're almost there.

But wait, why did she say that it must be nice? Didn't she just give me some chocolate?

"Um, well, I guess, but why are you talking like nothing happened?"

Hiratsuka-sensei chuckles lightly. "You sure get straight to the point, don't you, Hikigaya? Well, I must say that that is one of your more charming points."

I can feel my face heating up. Calm down, it's just a compliment! Nothing more...

She continues. "I guess it's time to get back to reality, that's all. There's no point in deluding myself anymore. Your silence was the only answer I needed. Don't worry, I'll make sure to pretend that this never happened, if you could do the same."

The car pulls to a stop in front of my house.

"And don't worry, I'll..." She pauses, and gives me a rueful smile. "I know you'd worry, so please don't. It'll only make it harder to move on."

Tears are welling in the corners of her eyes, and I'm at a loss for words. "Hiratsuka-sensei..."

"Just go. I'd hate to keep your parents waiting."

She gives me a light push and blinks a few times, trying to clear away the tears. "Come on, I can't wait forever..."

I step out, stunned and my mind blank. What am I supposed to say? Or do? And somehow, I don't think that last line was simply meant for me getting out of the car. It feels like there's more to it, but I don't know how to respond...

"Goodbye, Hikigaya."

"G-goodnight, Hiratsuka-sensei..."

What am I doing?! This is the worst! There's no sort of closure, and it's my fault. This sort of open ended conclusion, I hate that. But before I can even try to amend for my silence, she gives one last smile and drives away. As the taillights disappear around the corner, I have no choice but to go inside.

Dammit. How did it come to this?

* * *

Why is it bothering me so much?

Even now, in bed, hours later, I still can't get her off my mind. It's not fair, not at all.

She told me not to worry, and yet that's all I'm doing.

She told me it was okay, and yet that's the last thing I think it is.

She told me to pretend it never happened, and yet that's exactly what I'm failing to do.

Do I care about her? Clearly I do, I'm not naive enough to believe that I don't. If I didn't, I wouldn't be this worried about her. But is that care the same as love? I mean, I've already said before that there is a chemistry between us that is nearly unparalleled by any of my other friendships.

But is that what Hiratsuka-sensei is to me? A friend?

Obviously, she's my teacher, but has it been that fact alone that has prevented my feelings from developing for her? Even now, when she was the one to confess, and I was handed the opportunity, is her status simply too much for me? So much that it is impossible for me to love her in that way?

No, I don't think it is, because she won't be my teacher forever, and I'm certain that if she wasn't, this choice would be much simpler.

Then is that it? The fact that we are separated by the boundaries of a social standard is all that's keeping me from accepting her feelings?

I think...

I think that might be it.

There is just so much between us, that if we were the same age, I'm certain we'd already be lovers. So then surely, all that's keeping me from loving her in that way is the stigma of a teacher-student relationship.

If that's the case, then I know what I'll do. It may not be the best solution, but it's the only one I can think of...

I drift off to sleep, Hiratsuka-sensei's smiling face still floating around my mind.

* * *

I walk into the classroom to find it mostly empty. It makes sense. It's still quite early, and most students are probably on their way here right now. I guess I was just too anxious to get here today. After all, I've found my answer.

I go to my desk and do my standard head in my arms maneuver to avoid talking to people as they start filing into the classroom. Various groups start forming and they begin chatting noisily, seemingly full of energy even though it's early in the morning.

Before long, the class seems about full and the bell rings, the familiar chime ringing through the entire school. I pull my head up, steeling myself for another day at school. I suppose it is a Saturday, so it's only a half day, but still a day of school nonetheless.

The front door slides open, and Hiratsuka-sensei steps in with a stack of papers and a canister of some hot drink. She sets both items down on her desk before addressing the class. She looks out over the students, and yet seems to linger her gaze on me for longer than usual.

Well, I can't blame her, considering what happened.

"Alright class, let's begin."

The class rep stands up. "Rise!"

* * *

"Alright, don't forget to study for exams if you haven't started already, and be sure to finish the reading for Monday."

Students begin leaving the classroom in their cliques, chatting excitedly about how they're going to hang out or do whatever it is socialites do on their weekends. Hiratsuka-sensei on the other hand leaves the room rather quickly, leaving to what I can only assume is her office in the staff room.

Having had the entire day to steel myself, I barely hesitate as I stand up and leave the classroom, following after her. I'm sure Yuigahama is wondering where I'm going, but I don't really care right now. I can explain it to her once I get back. For now, I need to settle this.

I make my way to the staff room and knock on the closed door.

"Who is it?" Hiratsuka-sensei's muffled voice projects through the door.

"I-it's me."

Nothing is said after that but the sound of footsteps is quickly followed by the door sliding opened. "Hikigaya? What are you doing here? Do you need something? Come in."

She ushers me in and closes the door, before taking a seat and gesturing for me to do the same.

"So, can I help you?"

She sure is pretending that nothing happened, isn't she? Not that I can blame her... I barely gave her any sort of answer yesterday, so it would be only safe to assume that she took it as a rejection.

But...

"I wanted to talk to you about... About yesterday."

"A-ah, I told you not to concern yourself with that..."

She's way too stubborn! Can't she see I'm trying to give her an answer?

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to give you an answer."

She waves her hand. "There's no need, I already told you I'd forget about it, didn't I?"

Come on! Don't make this harder than it has to be!

"About that, you see-"

"Just give it up, Hikigaya. You're only making it worse..."

She keeps cutting me off! Well, two can play at that game!

"Come on, you should get going to the Service Club, I'm sure they-"

"If you're fine with someone like me..."

I cut her off abruptly, and with that one line she goes silent, her eyes revealing her pain and hope, as if she doesn't want to believe that this is possible.

But it is.

"If you're fine with someone like me, then once I graduate-"

Before I realized it, she had stood up and wrapped me in an embrace. What is she doing?! Can't she tell I'm trying to confess?!

"Stop there, Hikigaya... Don't you know? Teacher-student relations are strictly forbidden."

Well who's the one giving me a damn hug right now?!

"Oi, just hear me out... Once I graduate, if you can wait, then I'll be your lover."

Kyaa! That was embarrassing! That sounded so much better in my head!

But it worked on her, it seems. She pulls away, smiling, a light in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long while.

"Is that so? In that case, I think I can wait..."

I finally let out a sigh of relief. This stubborn woman, always causing me problems... And yet, somehow I can't deny my attraction to her.

"I can wait, but I might need a bit of investment to last me down the road."

Wait, what nonsense is she spouting now?

"Investment?"

Before I can react, she pulls me in again and plants her lips on mine, her soft scent wafting past me. It's almost as if time freezes, and I can barely comprehend what's happening.

And yet as soon as it starts, it's over and she pulls away, leaving me completely stunned.

"I... Wait... Uh..."

She smiles and giggles a little to herself. "Oh, what's this? The great Hikigaya, finally losing his composure?"

I feel my face burning right now, and I try my best to scowl. "It's your fault, you know!"

She wraps me in her arms once more, and for the first time I can't help but think that this just feels so comforting, so _right_.

"Hehe, I know... But thank you, Hikigaya. I'm looking forward to your graduation."

I let out a sigh. What an ordeal, and what a troublesome woman. And yet, somehow, I don't think it'll be that bad.

"Yeah, me too."

-End-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my two-shot story about Valentines Day! I know that this second part is a bit (a lot) late, but I hope you guys can enjoy it nonetheless.  
**

 **I've been quite busy, but now that summer break has started, I expect to be writing a lot more, no promises though. This story officially ends my Hiratsuka centered story, and I'm excited to continue on my journey with Fire Queen's Request and Romcom is Still Here. I don't plan on starting any new stories at the moment, as juggling 4 has been hard enough, and now I'll have 3, which is a bit more manageable. Again though, sorry for the huge delays for anyone who cares. Overwatch happened, and it's kinda taking all of my time (DVa a best)**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and feedback/criticism is always appreciated. And, as always, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


End file.
